The Phone Incident
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: What would happen if Percy's phone rang in the middle of class and his teacher made him answer it on speaker phone? Well, here is my idea on what would happen. I wrote this after reading a headcannon about Percy's phone ringing in class. So it s just a one-shot. Sorry I'm bad at descriptions... Just read Cover art belongs to Viria :) EDITED


After the Giant War, Percy decided to finish his last year of High School before going to college in New Rome with Annabeth. One day, during English, Percy's phone went off. Under the Sea started playing and everyone looked at Percy who was turning bright red. The teacher, Mrs. Maples, looked up from her grading.

"Mr. Jackson, you know the rule. Bring your phone up here and answer it, putting it on speaker so we all can hear what was so important, that my class had to be interrupted."

Percy looked at the caller ID and gulped. It was Jason. The only reason he would be calling Percy would be if something had happened to either one of the camps or if Annabeth was in trouble. Percy walked to the front and answered the phone.

"Percy! Thank the gods you answered! You need to get to Camp Half-Blood immediately! Apparently some of Gaea's forces weren't destroyed and they have rallied. They're attacking the camp right now."

In the background, the class could hear a battle raging. Screams and yells could be heard along with metal clashing with metal.

"Crap! How many are there? Have you contacted Reyna? What about Frank and Hazel? Have they left for New Rome yet? Cause I'm pretty sure we could use a dragon right about now."

Percy replied not caring that he was in a room full of stunned mortals. Explosions were heard in the background.

"There's about six hundred Percy. I don't think we can hold them off much longer. Nico shadow traveled to New Rome to tell Reyna and then to try to find some reinforcements. Frank is in lion form doing the best he can, but he's wounded. An Earthborn got him in the arm right before he shapeshifted. Hazel is on Arion trying to- PIPES LOOK OUT!"

Percy sucked in his breath as he heard Piper scream at the monsters in the background. Through the phone he could hear her trying to get the enemy to leave.

"Percy we need you man. Piper's trying to charmspeak them into leaving us alone, but it isn't working. Hang on."

Jason screamed and then the phone made a high pitched squealing sound. All the mortals were confused, but Percy knew that Jason had just called down lightning.

"You need to get here soon. Blackjack is on his way."

Just as Percy was about to reply telling Jason he was on his way, a defiant yell could be heard in the background noise.

"Position Omega, fire at will!"

"Thank the gods Thalia's here! That should buy you some time to get here Perce." Thunder could be heard rumbling in the background, and Percy knew that Thalia and Jason were cooking up an electrical storm.

"As soon as Blackjack gets here I'll be on my way."

"Hurry Perce. WILL GET TWO OF YOUR SIBLINGS TO HELP YOU GET THE WOUNDED OFF THE FIELD!" Jason trailed off then ended the phone call. Percy looked up to his teacher who was staring at the phone open mouthed.

"That boy said something about a fight? And all those noises in the background! What is going on Mr. Jackson?!"

But Percy didn't hear her. He was already out the door. The entire class looked around at each other shocked until one student pointed at the window.

"Look! There's Percy!"

Percy was indeed right outside the window, running towards a giant black mass that was swooping out of the sky. Before the black mass could touch down, Percy jumped up and landed on its back. The mass turned around and flew towards Long Island with Percy in tow. The class sat there stunned trying to make sense of what they had just heard and witnessed. Eventually one boy got up and grabbed Percy's phone.

"What are you doing Alex?" asked one of the girls

"I'm calling them back to see if we can figure out exactly what the hell is happening." He replied.

The phone began ringing. The person on the other end picked up but, didn't say anything. Seconds later, there was a thud, as if the phone had been dropped.

"HAZEL! THE MIST! SEE IF YOU CAN CONFUSE THE MONSTERS LIKE YOU DID WITH PASIPHAE!"

"Jason! Where's Annabeth?" Percy's voice rang out from the phone.

"She's down by the lake battling some hellhounds!" was the reply.

"By the lake? And she didn't invite me." Percy remarked

The class could hear Jason laugh. They all sat silent listening to the sounds of the battle raging on the other end of the phone. All of a sudden a roar that sounded like Percy could be heard.

"ANNABETH!" was heard through the phone. Each student in the room froze because there was so much pain in that yell. It was as if Percy's whole world had been pulled out from under him, and his classmates could hear it in a single yell. Before anyone could say anything, a wave could be heard coming from the phone. Then a deafening roar could be heard.

"God, that sounds like a hurricane!" one of the boys remarked.

All the noise died away. The sounds of battle all stopped. The only thing that could be heard was Percy's trembling voice.

"Come on Annabeth, it's just a little cut. You're going to be fine. WILL! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

The class could hear a boy yelling for ambrosia and nectar, his voice getting closer.

"Annabeth, remember that poisoned dagger you took for me? This isn't nearly as bad as that ok? Will healed you last time, he can heal you again, right Will?"

"I won't lie to you Annabeth, it does look bad, but Percy's right. You're going to be fine."

"Good," came a girl's weak voice, ", cause I don't think this Seaweed Brain would be able to survive for very long without me to keep him out of trouble."

Percy laughed and the entire class calmed down. They had no idea who these people were except for Percy, but they could tell that he cared for this Annabeth a lot.

"I would have died a thousand times if you hadn't been there to save me Wise Girl." Came Percy's reply.

The girls in the class all made a cooing sound at how sweet Percy was being.

"Uh, guys? I think we have a problem. Jason's phone is over there and it just made a noise." Someone said. The entire class sucked in a breath. Oops.

"Crap. I left my phone at the school. Is it still connected? I thought I hung up!" Percy said.

"Apparently you didn't Fish Boy. I think your entire class just heard the battle and therefore heard you go all Hurricane on the monsters." The same voice from earlier retorted.

"Oh great. Just what I need." Percy sighed.

"Should we like, I don't know, turn it off?" someone asked

"It hardly matters now, since they already heard everything. Annabeth, I'll be back as soon as I can, Piper, if she tries to get out of bed, charmspeak her into not getting out ok? Hazel, can you come with me? I have a feeling I'm going to need your help with the mist." Percy said

"Sure. Let me give Arion something to eat and he can take us since Blackjack got hurt." Girl's voice replied.

The phone cut off. The class just stared at each other trying to figure out what had just happened. All at once everyone started talking and generally freaking out. They were still freaking out when Percy and a girl walked in. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Percy. His clothes were ripped, bloody and covered in some sort of golden dust. He had slashes on his arm as if a bear had attacked him, and gashes on his leg. He looked terrible. The girl beside him was no different. She was about 14 with chocolate hair and dark skin. She was wearing golden Roman armor which was covered in blood and scratches.

Percy walked forward with the girl trailing behind him.

"Ok, Hazel, do your thing." Percy said

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. She snapped her fingers and said, "You did not just hear a battle through Percy's phone. Percy was called to the office to leave, which is why he isn't here. No one's phone rang in the middle of class. You will forget everything you have heard from Percy's phone."

Hazel opened her eyes and snapped her fingers again. Then she and Percy left the room. Slowly, all the students began to forget what they had just heard and went back to what they were doing when Percy's phone rang to begin with. It was just a normal day at Goode High School.


End file.
